Write an expression to represent: One minus the quotient of one and a number $x$.
Answer: The quotient of one and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac1x$. One minus something means that we subtract it from $1$. If we subtract $\dfrac1x$ from $1$, we have $1-\dfrac1x$.